This application relates to a method and process for transmitting video content.
Video content such as a stream of video frames is typically produced by surveillance video cameras that capture images of particular locations such as entrances to bank vaults, museum halls that contain priceless artifacts, or other facilities associated with valuable merchandise. Typically the stream of video frames is transmitted to a security station located at the same facility holding the valuable merchandise so that security personnel can monitor the merchandise to prevent criminal activities. In some arrangements, the security personnel located in the security station differentiate video content from multiple video cameras by assigning a label (e.g., camera 1, camera 2, etc.) to each video camera being monitored. However, outside of the security station the assigned labels are typically not known and one video camera is not distinguishable from another video camera. Additionally, by accidentally or intentionally accessing (e.g., “tapping”) into a pathway that delivers a video stream from a video camera to the security station, video content may be inserted and displayed to the security personnel that was not collected by the assigned video camera.